AMOR PELIGROSO
by Jesse J. Lluvia
Summary: Este es un fic de genero Yuri, Tragedia/Romance. En este fic verán todo a través de los ojos de la fauno Velvet. La pareja de este fic es conocida como Chocolate Bunny, Nesquik y Crosshare (Coco y Velvet). Este fic participa en el reto #1 "Teammates and lovers" del foro La Academia Beacon.


AMOR PELIGROSO

RWBY \ CFVY

Estábamos en medio del bosque, corriendo del enemigo. Era una misión cualquiera, la cual se habia complicado. Los grimm salían de todas partes... Combatimos hasta el cansancio, pero era inútil. Eran demasiados... Nuestro instructor a cargo de la misión, el profesor Peter, se había sacrifico creando una bomba con las ultimas municiones que le quedaban... Era su responsabilidad sacarnos de ahí, sabía que no resistiríamos mucho más. Lloramos resignados sabiendo lo que planeaba hacer, era eso o morir todos, y el decidió que viviríamos un poco más. Corrió hacia ellos solo como los más valientes lo han hecho, y exploto luego de un grito de desesperación de quien fue un gran cazador. La explosión logro hacer brecha entre los grimm, Coco me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo entre medio de los escombros. Corríamos emocionalmente impactados por la muerte de el Cazador Peter.

Fox y Yatsuhashi se separaron de nosotras en algún momento mientras corríamos en medio del oscuro bosque dado que se estaba metiendo el sol. Los Grimm seguían tras de Coco y de mí. Estábamos exhaustas, pero no dejaríamos que el sacrificio de Peter fuera en vano. Coco nunca soltó mí mano mientras corríamos. Detenernos a combatirlos otra vez seria suicidio, dado que terminaríamos rodeadas de nuevo. El bosque parece no tener fin... Coco estaba totalmente agotada, comenzó a retrasarse.

—¡vamos Coco no te rindas ahora! —dije, mientras la tiraba de la mano.

—es inútil, déjame aquí, estaré bien no te preocupes, aún tengo mí metralleta —dijo Coco, mientras hacia un esfuerzo para mantener el ritmo— tú sigue y busca a los otros.

—creí que te habías quedado sin municiones —le dije.

—¡encontre un poco, esta bien! ¡Ahora vete! —dijo, soltando mí mano.

Me detuve con ella. ¿Que haces? Largate, me dijo. Coco se recostó en un árbol. Fui hacia ella y la subí a mis hombros, y comencé a correr con ella en mis hombros.

—no llegaras muy lejos cargándome, se realista Velvet y sálvate tú —dijo.

Mire alrededor buscando un lugar donde escondernos. Divise una cueva no muy lejos.

—aguanta Coco, veo una cueva, no falta mucho.

—ojala fuera un fauno al igual que tú, así podría ver en la oscuridad —dijo Coco.

Un Beowolf salio de la nada hiriendo mí pierna, haciéndome caer junto con Coco. El Beowolf se abalanzó encima de mí tratando de comerme, trataba de separarlo de mí, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba sus mordidas. Coco me lo quito de encima y comenzó a patearlo, hasta que esté no se movió. Las criaturas de grimm se escuchaban cerca. Coco me arrastro hasta adentro de la cueva, la cual ya estaba muy cerca. Dentro de la cueva buscamos escondernos detrás de una enorme roca.

Los rugidos y aullidos que se escuchaban a las afueras de la cueva, nos hacían estremecer. Mí pierna me dolía, teníamos hambre y estábamos extremadamente cansadas. Sabíamos que cualquier cosa que entrase por ahí, podría acabar con nosotras.

—me salvaste la vida... —dijo Coco, mientras se quitaba sus lentes.

Me le quede mirando a Coco. Estábamos sentadas una junto a la otra, recostadas en la enorme roca.

—tú salvaste la mía también —dije.

Coco se recostó en mi. ¿Crees que Fox y Yatsuhashi estén bien?, le pregunte.

—no lose —me contesto.

Aún que el peligro era inminente, no podía evitar sentirme mal por el profesor Peter. Compartimos muchas misiones con Peter, hubo una vez que nos dijo que la muerte más honorable era en el campo de batalla, y que él con gusto daría su vida por su deber como cazador. Sin duda fue un ejemplo.

Comenzó a hacer frío. En la entrada de la cueva se oía la respiración con gruñidos de un grimm, parecía dispuesto a entrar.

—tengo miedo.

—yo también... —dijo Coco.

Se oían las pisadas del grimm entrando en la cueva. Nos abrazamos expectantes, sabíamos de que si se acercaba más, tendríamos que luchar. El grimm se alejo, y de pronto el silencio invadió la cueva y el bosque. Coco y yo aún nos encontrábamos abrazadas. Comencé a reír de pronto y Coco con migo, y es que acabábamos de estar apunto de morir y ese silencio significaba que estábamos a salvo. Coco dejo de reír. Oye, tranquila, no querrás que esas cosas regresen, dijo Coco. Me acerque a Coco y la bese en los labios.

—lo siento yo n...

—¡no digas nada! —dijo Coco, poniendo su mano en mí boca— Y no mientas, que no es la primera vez que lo haces, tampoco es que no me agraden tus estados bipolares, pero Velvet acabamos de estar apunto de morir, no sabemos nada de nuestros compañeros... y Peter murió, entiendes... es un poco raro para mí.

—lose, no fue mi intencion incomodarte ¿crees que soy insensible por besarte?

—no, no lo creo Velvet, sólo te dejaste llevar como aquella vez.

—Bueno, lo siento Coco.

—no te disculpes por eso —dijo Coco, mientras miraba hacia fuera de la cueva—nos turnaremos para vigilar mientras la otra duerme, yo vigilare primero.

—estoy muy cansada, pero no creo poder dormir.

Coco no dijo nada. Recosté mí cabeza en sus piernas. Coco me acaricio el cabello hasta que me quede dormida.

Desperté y note que ya era de día, Coco se había quedado dormida abrazada a mi. Creo que era inevitable que se durmiera, dado lo cansada que se encontraba. La desperté y me ayudo a ponerme de pié. Me ayudo a caminar y salimos con cautela de la cueva. Afuera vimos a Fox.

—veo que ya se despertaron —dijo fox.

Me alegre y sorprendi de verlo.

—me complace que estés bien ¿como nos encontraste? Y ¿donde está Yatsuhashi? —preguntó Coco.

—veras, luego de librarnos de los grimm, esperamos el amanecer y seguimos sus rastros, lo que nos condujo a esta cueva. Las encontramos dormidas adentro y decidimos dejarlas descansar. Yatsuhashi fue a conseguir agua. Si tienen hambre tengo estas semillas.

Fox nos dio las semillas. Coco y yo las comimos. Yatsuhashi regreso con el agua en su cantimplora. Luego de hidratarnos y comer un poco, Coco comenzó a pensar en un plan para salir del bosque.

—segun el procedimiento, enviaran a otro equipo a rescatarnos, lo que hay que hacer es buscar terreno alto para poder enviarles alguna especie de señal, yo propongo que Subamos a esa montaña —dijo Coco, señalando una pequeña montaña que se encontraba cerca de nosotros— la mejor forma de llegar a la sima de esa montaña es escalando, pero con Velvet y su pierna lastimada no sera posible. Lo que aremos sera rodear la montaña hasta encontrar algún camino que nos lleve hasta la sima.

—¿que tiene tú pierna? —me pregunto Fox.

—un grimm me ataco —dije tímidamente.

Yatsuhashi saco un vendaje de su armadura, y luego de vendar mi pierna, me ayudó a caminar. Caminábamos detrás de Coco y Fox. Caminamos unas horas hasta que encontramos un camino por donde llegar hasta la sima de la montaña. Al llegar a la sima Coco hizo que Fox hiciera una fogata, el humo seria nuestra señal.

Mí pierna me dolía mucho, Coco se acerco y me toco la frente.

—tienes fiebre, la pierna se te ha infectado ¡mierda! —dijo Coco, frustrada— tenemos que salir de este bosque.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando una bengala con humo morado salió del bosque.

—¿es el grupo de apoyo? —pregunto Fox.

—sí, significa que vieron nuestra señal —dijo Coco— Pronto estarás bien Velvet.

Coco me dio el ultimo poco de agua que había en la cantimplora. Tomatela, dijo. Me bebí el agua. Pasaron unas horas y comenzaba a sentirme mal.

—¿donde están? ¿Porque aún no aparecen? —dijo Fox.

Pasaron unos minutos y una mano se asomo por el filo de la montaña, era el equipo de rescate, por fin. Fox y Coco les ayudaron a subir. Reconocí a Cardin por lo que supe que habían mandando al equipo CRDL a rescatarnos.

—¿porque tardaron tanto? —los cuestiono Coco.

—quieres que te cuente como llegue hasta aquí o que los rescate —dijo Cardin.

—díselos Cardin —dijo uno de los chicos, que tenía peinado Punk.

—como sea, ¿tienes medicinas? —dijo Coco.

Cardin asintió con la cabeza.

—pideselas a Dove —dijo Cardin.

—¿quien rayos es Dove? —dijo Coco.

—esta bien, permite que nos presentemos como se debe, el es Russel (señalo al chico de peinado punk), el es Dove (señalo al chico con el flequillo y cabello de color café), el es Lark (señalo al chico de pelo largo y gris) y por supuesto, yo soy Cardin Winchester el líder de esté grupo.

—ok, dame lo que traes —le dijo Coco a Dove.

Dove le entregó las medicinas y una cantimplora con agua a Coco. No es mucho, dijo Coco. Abrió unas pastillas y me las hizo tomar con el agua.

—no soy ninguna farmacia —dijo Dove— es lo que nos dieron, conformate con eso.

Cardin se acerco a mí, mientras miraba mi pierna herida.

—la chica fauno no se mira bien, seguramente tendrán que cortarle la pierna —dijo Cardin.

—¡callate imbécil! —le dijo fox, mientras se paraba enfrente de Cardin.

—no te me acerques, sino quieres salir lastimado —dijo Cardin.

—tranquilo Fox —dijo Coco.

¿cual es el plan para sacarnos de aquí?, le dijo Coco a Cardin.

—bueno, buscaremos refugio para pasar la noche y nos pondremos en marcha mañana.

—¡¿que!? ¡Velvet no tiene tanto tiempo! ¡Necesita atención medica pronto!

—¡oye! Veníamos en una nave hasta que un Nevermore nos ataco y la destruyo, luego hicimos dos horas caminando por el bosque, entiendes... en el estado de tú equipo haríamos mínimo cuatro horas bajando por el bosque hasta llegar al punto de refugio más cercano en el mapa. En está zona hay muchos grimm, y habran muchos más en la noche, ustedes deberían de saberlo mejor que nadie —dijo Cardin.

Russel tenia un papel en la mano, le susurro algo a Cardin.

—¡no me importa lo que pienses, tengo que sacar a Velvet de este bosque! —dijo Coco.

Cardin, le quito el papel a Russel y lo leyó.

—puedes explicarme esto —dijo Cardin, dándole el papel a Coco— según el informe vinimos a rescatar a 4 estudiantes y a un cazador, ¿donde esta el cazador?

—el está muerto... —dije.

Cardin y su equipo se vieron entre sí.

—él, se sacrifico por nosotros —dijo Coco, apretando el puño y mirando hacia bajo.

Coco camino hacia Cardin, y lo tomo de la armadura cerca del cuello y lo sacudió. No permitiré que Velvet pierda su pierna por tú incompetencia, dijo.

Cardin hizo un esfuerzo y logro separarse de Coco.

—¡estas loca! —dijo Cardin, mientras se reponía.

—atravesare ese bosque con, o sin tú ayuda, entiendes —dijo Coco.

—no lo permitiré —dijo Cardin.

—y que harás para detenerme —dijo Coco, yendo hacia el. Yatsuhashi detuvo a Coco tomándola de los hombros.

—y ustedes ¿están de acuerdo con ella? —dijo Cardin, cuestionando a Fox y Yatsuhashi— ¿prefieren morir los cuatro en el bosque, a que la fauno pierda su pierna?

Yatsuhashi asintió.

—somos un equipo, haremos lo que sea por nuestra compañera —dijo Fox.

—déjalos ir Cardin, si ellos quieren morir, no podemos hacer nada —dijo Russel.

Cardin miraba a Coco intensamente.

—¿que es lo que harás?.. Líder del equipo CRDL —dijo Coco.

Cardin parecía estar en un dilema. Apretó los dientes y emitió un pequeño gruñido.

—si los dejo ir solos al bosque... La misión habrá sido un fracaso dado que morirán. Como líder del equipo CRDL, mí deber es cumplir la misión, cueste lo que cueste.

—¿eso significa que nos ayudaras? —dijo Coco.

—si quieren que sea parte de este plan suicida, dejaran que lo haga a mí modo, y obedecerán todo lo que lees diga —dijo Cardin.

Fox y Yatsuhashi miraron a Coco. Coco asintió.

—muy bien, esto es lo que haremos —dijo Cardin, mientras sacaba un mapa— cuándo veníamos en la nave, vi una casa enorme con una bandera fauno, quizás sea un refugio o algo así, y solo está a unas tres horas de aquí... seguramente habrá algún medico que pueda atender a la coneja.

—¡su nombre es Velvet! —dijo Fox.

Cardin sonrió.

—nesecitaremos de tus municiones para poder adentrarnos en el bosque —dijo Coco.

—Lark, equipalos —dijo Cardin.

Lark se descolgó la mochila que tenia, y saco municiones para la metralleta de Coco, también unos frascos con Dust que repartió. Muy bien, esto sera hací, todo el tiempo mantendremos velocidad de trote, dado que ninguno de ustedes del equipo CFVY está en condiciones de mantener el paso cargando a... Velvet la tendre que cargar yo, dijo Cardin.

—no estoy segura de eso —dijo Coco.

—que parte de lo haremos a mí manera, fue la que no entendiste —dijo Cardin.

Russel, Dove y Lark, irán al frente, defendiéndome a mí y a... Velvet, el resto del equipo CFVY, osea tú, el samurái y el anaranjado defenderán la retaguardia, le dijo Cardin a Coco.

Fox resoplo frustrado, luego de murmurar algo. Y así hicimos, luego de bajar la montaña por una cuerda, y a mí con especial cuidado, Cardin me subió a sus hombros y nos adentramos en el bosque con la formación que Cardin había ordenado. Nos encontrábamos con algunos Beowolf por el camino, los cuales eran rápidamente abatidos por el equipo CRDL. Mis amigos en la parte posterior tampoco tenían problemas en eliminar a los pocos Beowolf que atacaban por atrás.

La fiebre era insoportable, me sentía un poco mareada. Luego de un par de horas trotando por el bosque, llegamos a una cabaña enorme con banderas con el diseño antiguo de los faunos. Sin duda era la cabaña que Cardin había visto. Parecía una cabaña muy vieja y descuidada. Nos acercamos a la entrada con cautela.

Cardin ordeno a Yatsuhashi y a Fox a que fueran por la parte de atrás.

—Tú, como te llames, ve a tocar la puerta —dijo Cardin, a Coco.

—su nombre es Coco —dije.

—y ustedes no vienen? —pregunto Coco.

—nosotros nos quedaremos aquí atrás cuidando a la fauno —dijo Russel.

El equipo CRDL comenzó a reír. Coco escupió en el suelo.

—cobardes... —dijo Coco, mientras se disponía a secarse a la puerta.

—ten cuidado —le dije a Coco.

—descuida, estaré bien —dijo Coco.

Coco se acerco a la puerta y toco, pero nadie salia. Se asomo con cuidado por una ventana.

—NO PARECE A VER NADIE —dijo Coco.

—no puede ser —dijo Cardin.

Estaba oscureciendo. Fuimos hacia Coco. Cardin me bajo de sus hombros y me entrego a Coco para que me cargara. Yatsuhashi y Fox, regresaron.

—no hemos visto a nadie aya atrás —dijo Fox.

Lark rompió una ventana, y entro a la cabaña, luego nos abrió la puerta desde adentro. La cabaña por dentro se encontraba, desordenada y sucia. Sin duda nadie había estado en la cabaña en mucho tiempo.

—ahora que? —preguntó Fox.

Coco me entrego a Yatsuhashi, y se dirigió hacia Cardin.

—tenemos que continuar —dijo Coco.

—olvídalo está oscureciendo —dijo Russel.

Coco continuaba viendo a Cardin.

—ya lo intentamos Cardin, no tenemos que hacer más —dijo Dove.

—Velvet necesita ayuda... —dijo Coco.

—mis compañeros tienen razón... Lo intentamos, llegamos hasta aquí, y está oscureciendo... No arriesgare más a mí equipo por uno de tus miembros —dijo Cardin, a Coco.

—¡sí no nos ayudas, el haber llegado hasta aquí habrá sido en vano! —dijo Coco.

—¡pues que así sea! ¡No me importa! —dijo Cardin.

Comencé a marearme, y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayar. Yatsuhashi me a recostó en el piso, Coco se acerco rápidamente. Miraba que sus labios se movían, pero no escuchaba lo que decía, luego todo se volvio oscuro...

Lentamente comence a recobrar mí conciencia. Al abrir mis ojos, lo primero que note fue que me encontraba sobre una cama de hospital, vestida con un chor y camisa blanca, dentro de un cuarto grande y de color beige claro. Coco me sonreía sentada en una silla a lado de la cama. Me alegre mucho de verla. Trae puesta otra ropa de la que tenía puesta en el bosque. Llevaba puesta una boina café oscuro, un jersey color anaranjado y un pantalón negro.

—Coco... Me alegra que estés bien —dije tímida.

—y a mí me alegra que tú estés bien, y que ayas podido conservar tú pierna —dijo.

Moví mis dos piernas.

—tienes razón —dije.

Coco rió un poco.

—ni siquiera te habías percatado.

Se levanto de la silla y beso mí frente. Me sonroje. Bueno, quería estar aquí cuando despertaras, pero ahora tengo que ir a llenar unos reportes, dijo Coco. Moví la cabeza de un lado para otro. Tenia muchas preguntas, y quería respuestas.

—¿donde estamos? ¿Donde están los demás? ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!

—tranquila —dijo Coco, mientras acariciaba mí Mejía— nos encontramos en un hospital en Atlas y todos están bien... Hasta el equipo CRDL se encuentra bien. Fox y Yatsuhashi vendrán a verte luego. De pronto se fue la luz y regreso de inmediato, lo que provoco que el foco de la habitación se quemara, dejando la habitación un poco oscura ya que la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas de la habitación.

—¿como salimos del bosque?

—bueno, lo importante es que salimos del bosque... Todos ayudaron en eso, hasta el equipo CRDL... Supongo que les debemos una, pero no te preocupes por eso, tú solo descansa. Mañana cuando te den de alta vendré a recogerte, y regresaremos a Beacon.

Le sonreí. Note que Coco tenia un rasguño en la Mejía derecha.

—tienes un rasguño —dije, señalándole la Mejía con el rasguño.

—no es nada —dijo Coco, tocándose la Mejía.

Ese rasguño te lo han hecho por mí culpa... Todo el tiempo te preocupaste por mí, pensaba.

—Coco te preocupaste mucho por mí en el bosque.

—bueno, tú salvaste mí vida —dijo Coco, con mirada melancólica.

—y tú la mía... dos veces —dije.

—no me debes nada.

—pero siento que debo recompensar té —dije, mientras tiraba de la camisa de Coco— besare tú herida y así estaremos a mano.

Coco se inclino sobre mi y acerco su rostro al mio. Bese el rasguño en la Mejía de Coco. Coco elevo su rostro y se detuvo dejando sus labios enfrente de los mios. Parecia que el tiempo se había detenido, mí corazón latía fuerte. Cerré mis ojos y eleve mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Coco de inmediato me regreso el beso. Coco me tomo de las muñecas, mientras se subía a la cama. Se monto encima de mi, colocando una pierna a cada lado. Me coloco los brazos arriba de mí cabeza, cerca del cabezal de la cama. Me dio un beso en la Mejía.

—éstas bien? —susurro a mí oído.

—si, estoy bien —dije mientras me ruborizaba.

—tendré cuidado con tú pierna, no te preocupes.

Coco topo su nariz a la mía, luego me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego otro, luego otro y luego uno muy largo. Introdujo su lengua en mí boca. Estaba totalmente ruborizada, pensaba en que en cualquier momento alguien podía entrar en la habitación.

Coco soltó mis brazos, y se dispuso a acariciaba mi cabello mientras besaba mi cuello. Con mis manos liberadas, abrase a Coco por la espalda. Coco bajo su mano derecha y la introdujo por debajo de mí camisa. Comenzó a subir su mano lentamente por debajo de mí camisa. Comencé a sentir una sensación muy excitante recorrer todo mí cuerpo. Comencé a frotar mis piernas una con otra. La mano de Coco llego hasta mi pecho y lo apretó suavemente. No pude evitar dejar salir un gemido. Coco acariciaba mí pecho, mientras besaba mí cuello. Apreté mi almohada con fuerza con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra tocaba los pechos de Coco por primera vez. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Rápidamente tire a Coco de un lado de la cama.

—que fue ese ruido? —dijo Fox, tratando de ver algo desde la entrada de la habitación.

—hola Fox! Creo que algo se cayo —dije nerviosa.

—porque esta oscuro aquí? —preguntó.

—el foco se a quemado, pero no te preocupes, no me molesta —dije.

—ok, te encuentras bien? Te escucho un poco agitada —dijo Fox.

—no te preocupes, estoy muy bien —dije.

—me alegra que te encuentres bien Velvet, ¿viste a Coco? —preguntó Fox.

—si, la vi, pero ya se fue! ¿porque la buscas? —le conteste.

—ella tenia que llenar un reporte, pero ya que nunca apareció, Yatsuhashi se encargo de ello, a él podrás verlo mañana, por ahora descansa —dijo Fox.

Fox se marcho cerrando la puerta. Coco se puso en pie.

—lo siento por empujarte, ¿estas bien? —dije.

—si, estoy bien —dijo, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Coco miraba hacia el piso. Parece pensativa. Pasaron unos minutos sin que ambas dijéramos algo.

—¿sucede algo? —le pregunte tímidamente.

Coco me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y luego continuo viendo hacia el piso.

—Velvet... ¿Sabes que yo te amo? —preguntó Coco, mientras mantenía su mirada en el piso.

—claro que lo se.

—¿y tú que sientes por mí?

—Coco... yo tambien te amo —le dije.

—¿seguirás sintiendo lo mismo por mi, luego de haber regresado a Beacon y estar fuera de peligro? —dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

—Coco yo te amo, estemos o no en peligro... Se que solo te lo demuestro cuando estamos en situaciones difíciles, y también se que piensas que soy bipolar, pero no lo soy, la razón por la que te beso en situaciones difíciles... ¡Es porque puede ser la ultima vez que te vea y solo en esos momentos es que me armo de valor para demostrarte lo que realmente quiero!

Me ruborice de nuevo. Coco se quito los zapatos y se subió a la cama acostándose a la par mía. Me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio un pequeño beso en la Mejía.

—nunca me apartare de tú lado...

Miraba el lindo rostro de Coco descansar, tan cerca de mi, que podía sentir su cálida respiración. Una vez oí que si te quedas dormida tomada de la mano de alguien soñaran lo mismo. Tome de la mano a Coco.

El viento soplaba y las ramas de los arboles golpeaban el cristal de las ventanas. De pronto comenzó a llover, y me quede profundamente dormida.

Finn...


End file.
